Wish
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Everyone knows the old saying. Be careful what you wish for...RobRae. RR


**Author's note: **This is just something that I came up with during my writer's block for my other story. I hope that you enjoy. I don't want any flames for the pairing, because I don't go flaming other pairings. I simply don't read them.

Dedicated to…

Alena-chan, sekai no yakusoku, Tecna, finalitylife, Val-Creative, and SoulfulRepentance...

**Summary: **Everyone knows the old saying. Be careful what you wish for…

Set after 'The End' All the Titans are adults.

"**_Starfire speaking during the wish"_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, then Robin and Raven would already be together. But you already knew that. **

* * *

_**Wish**_

_November 9, 2005_

Starfire sat in her room looking at the bracelet in her hand. When she went to Tamaran two days ago she had received it as a gift from one of her friend's on that planet. Her friend told her of its power to grant one wish. Well Starfire knew what she wanted. Since she was too shy to tell Robin of how she felt, she would show him. When she thought about Robin she got that tingle inside her. Robin had changed so much over the months, so had all the Titans.

Beastboy had grown and was the third tallest Titan. He no longer had the ropy muscles he talked about so much. Cyborg looked the same but you could tell he was the oldest out of all the Titans. Robin was no longer the same height; he grew to 6'2, and was the second tallest Titan. You could see his muscles every time that he moved, which made the fan girls swoon. He stopped spiking his hair and it grew to fall in his eyes, which made him even more mysterious.

Raven let her hair grow past her shoulders and had bangs that fell in a little past her eyebrows. She was very curvy and her leotard definitely showed them all. Starfire for the most part looked the same except her hair getting longer.

That day the team was up to its usual routine. Robin was training in the training room, Raven was meditating on the roof and Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire went on the couch to sit next to Cyborg to watch what was happening in the game.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Raven was meditating on the roof when she felt a presence behind her. She really didn't need to meditate anymore be it was still nice to have her emotions calm. She finished that and jumped on the rail on the Tower's roof. The rail was about four inches wide and thus she could move easily. She did a back flip balancing herself on her hands and this time did a front flip with a twist while landing perfectly.

To a person watching her, she looked like a gymnastic warming up. The person walked close to where Raven was standing with her eyes closed.

"Raven," the person whispered softly. Raven's eyes snapped open and she immediately lost her balance and fell right into…

Robin's arms.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" He was holding her bridal style in his arms. Raven glared at him and tried to move out of his arms but he wouldn't let her. She stopped fidgeting and just looked at him.

"What can I do for you Robin," she said in her monotone voice.

"I wanted to ask you if we could meet later tonight in my room." It didn't sound like he was asking it sounded more like a statement and she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"For what?"

"Just to talk."

"Aren't we talking right now?" She had one eyebrow rose looking at him curiously. He looked down at her and smirked, he turned around but not before saying, "You know where my room is Raven." He put her down on the ground carefully and Raven scowled, but then her scowled turned into a smirk as she watched him go.

She loved the view of his ass.

* * *

Later that night Beastboy and Cyborg announced that they were going to Titans East to play more video game with Mas y Menos and Speedy, and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Starfire was happy to hear this because she wanted Robin and herself alone tonight when she made the wish. Now she only she had to suggest that Raven get out of the Tower. She walked up to Raven, who was sitting on the couch next to Robin.

"Friend Raven do you not have any place you would like to visit tonight?" she asked in a sugary sweet tone. Raven looked up from her book to stare at Starfire with a blank look.

"No."

"Do you wish to go somewhere besides staying here." She asked again trying to keep up with the sugary tone. Raven was becoming annoyed quickly.

"Starfire, I am going to stay in the tower tonight, understand?" With that Raven went back to reading, ignoring everything around her.

This wasn't part of Starfire's plan but she knew that Raven wouldn't interrupt her and Robin tonight. Soon Robin went to bed, next Raven, and then Starfire. She went into her room to prepare for what was going to transpire in soon. Starfire took a bath filled with smelling soap. 'Tonight will be amazing.' She thought happily. She came out the tub dried off and changed into a short light pink silky night gown that came to her mid thigh and sat on her bed with the bracelet in her hand.

**§§§§§§§§§§**

Raven made her way to Robin's room in just her leotard. There was no need for her cloak because their talk would be short and she would be on her way. She knocked twice on the door and waited. After a muffled "come in" and she phased into Robin's room. He was sitting on his bed in just cotton pajama pants. Raven felt a blush come to her face when she saw his chest and stomach, they were ripped with muscles. His jet black hair looked damped and she saw that he didn't have his mask on. Stormy blue eyes looked up into her violet eyes as he gestured for her to sit down next to him. He was the first to break the silence.

"I want you to train with me tomorrow," he stated very bluntly. She glanced at him and saw that he was serious.

"Why? I don't think my hand to hand combat is that bad," she said miffed that he would even suggest such a thing.

"I'm just going to help you improve Raven and it wasn't an insult." She smiled slightly and they just continue to talk for a little while.

**ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

Starfire sat on her bed ready to make her wish. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she came back from Tamaran.

"**_I wish for Robin to feel the only kind of passion that he would only dream of. I wish for this night to be the most passionate night Robin will ever experience."_** What Starfire didn't realize was that she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

_**Rob/Rae Forever…**_

"I guess I could try mediation some-" But Robin didn't get to finish because he felt a tingly feeling go down his spine. He looked at Raven who staring at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. He felt desire flow through him for the woman sitting beside him. 'Where did this come from,' he thought briefly.

"Robin?" she asked softly. Raven looked into Robin's blue eyes trying to figure out what was wrong. Robin couldn't look away from lavender eyes, they were pulling him in. He leaned in closer until his lips locked with hers.

The kiss was filled with a burning passion. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her even harder, bruising her lips. Raven moved out of his arms and put a finger to her lips. She looked at him confused. 'Why did he kiss me?'

Raven got up to walk to the door and was about to open it when she stopped abruptly. Whatever Robin was feeling started to affect Raven as well. He was right behind Raven, placing small kisses on her neck in an attempt to stop her from leaving him. She turned around to face him and looked up at him. Lust filled eyes stared back at her amethyst ones. They started to lean in closer and closer. Robin could felt his breath intertwine with Raven's, she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

This kiss was even better than first. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck making him press harder into the kiss as Robin picked Raven up and carried her to his bed never breaking contact. He put her down, leaned over to keep the kissing going but had to break away for air. Raven's legs snaked around Robin's waist to pull him down further so that his hips grinded into hers. He groaned at the feeling of their hips colliding and started for the zipper to Raven's leotard while she ran her hands up down his back enjoying the feeling of it. Robin, getting frustrated with her leotard, ripped it off. He stared at her breasts, which were perfect in his eyes, his eyes traveling all the way down. He saw her black lacy panties and he felt himself harden.

"Robin please," she tried to take off his pants but he was preventing her. He kissed her again and whispered in her ear. "Not now my little Raven." Raven closed her eyes and moaned when his hand brushed _there._ He took off her panties threw to them to some corner in the room. Robin spread her legs and kissed up her up thighs and he came to her center and gave her an intimate kiss that shook Raven to the core. He continued to kiss her until she came in his mouth, which he lapped up immediately.

"You taste so damn good Rae." Raven breathing was irregular but she knew what she wanted. She reached up and took off Robin's pants and black boxers. Now he was in the same state of undress as she was. He wasted no time in entering her, but was careful because she was a virgin. When he saw that she was okay, Robin worked furiously to make her cum as much and as fast as possible. Moans filled the room from their love making. Robin tried to hold out but Raven's very tight folds made him cum first. But that didn't stop him from going a second round and this time Raven crashed over the edge, letting out a heart stopping moan.

"**_Robin."_** Hearing his name coming from her made him want to hear it again. After a few minutes, they both came again crying each other names. He lay on top of her, exhausted.

♥♥♥

Starfire lay on her bed waiting for Robin to show up. 'Maybe the wish takes time,' she thought hopefully. But in the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling.

♥♥♥

Robin didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that he had a strong sense of lust for woman lying beside him on his bed. He wanted to fight it, but deep down he had always wanted Raven. Cool, smart, attractive, and stubborn, she was almost perfect for him. All he wanted to know was where this desire came from.

Raven too, didn't know where all this was coming from. It was like one emotion got amplified and she couldn't fight it all. Also, like Robin, she didn't want to fight this. She had always been drawn to Robin. His demanding nature, naturally called out to her demon side. He was witty, had a dark nature and he was handsome.

For both of them this was unspoken opportunity.

Suddenly an idea popped into Robin's head, he wanted to take a shower with Raven. He took her hands in his and pulled her to his bathroom and turned on the shower. They stepped in; he got his wash cloth and soap. He lathered it up and started to wash her. Going over every curve of her body, he soaped up her legs and stomach, under her breasts, around her neck, and down her back.

Raven was enjoying herself immensely. Robin handed her the wash cloth, it was her turn. She decided that she would be a little naughty. She soaped his chest, down his stomach, and skipped his penis on purpose. She had plans for _little_ Robin. Down his legs and back up again. Raven came up to his manhood once again.

"Raven," Robin growled and it sent a shiver down her spine. She put her mouth on his penis, licking the tip of it. Robin's hand ran through her hair, urging her to continue.

She started to suck harder and harder until Robin couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up and she found her back against the shower wall. He entered her again, this time harshly. They were under the water and it washed off most of the soap.

"Raven, you're so tight." Both of them shared a moan. Robin pumped harder and he felt himself let lose his load deep inside her, but became aroused again by the tightening of her slick folds.

"Ohhhhh, **Robin**," Raven groaned, lust and passion clearly in her voice.

There was so much steam coming out of the shower.

But it wasn't from the water though.

* * *

Starfire was already asleep on her bed. She got tried of waiting for Robin. He never showed up and that made her wonder. She thought to herself that he would come to her when he was ready. Starfire's dreams consisted of her and Robin making sweet love to each other.

* * *

Robin and Raven were now lying on the bed, finally asleep. They wore themselves out after they came out the shower. Robin, who wasn't satisfied, took Raven lots more times.

On his desk, in a wild passionate rage, threw everything to the floor and had her there.

Another time, on his computer chair. It was such an awkward position. But Raven had made him feel all better…

She was asleep, her head on his chest and her arm across his waist. Robin had his hand in her soft purple hair. He woke up just for a short time to look at the beauty in his arms. She was his. As strange as the thought might have been it felt right. She had given him her virginity, he gave her his. Of course she didn't know this. He would ask her in the morning if they even had a shot at being together. He closed his electric blue eyes and sleep overtook him.

**§§§§**

**Morning…**

Starfire stirred in her bed and woke up. She looked around her room for any sign that Robin might have come into her room.

There was none.

She rose from the bed and went to her closet to grab the matching robe to her nightgown. She made her way quietly out of the room to Robin's door. It was still early and she didn't want to wake anyone up. Anyone, meaning Raven. She knocked on his door twice and no answer. Starfire was going to knock again when something inside her told her to open the door.

Open the door she did. She pressed open on the wall beside his door and the door opened with a quiet hiss. What she found made her emerald eyes widen in horror.

Robin was lying on his bed.

Robin was lying on his bed with a woman that wasn't her.

Robin was lying on his bed with **Raven in his arms.**

Starfire kept shaking her head her like it wasn't true but proof laid right before her. She step away and the door closed after her. She ran to her room and tears were already down her face.

'What had gone wrong?' she asked herself sadly. But sight of Robin with Raven wasn't the only thing she crying for.

It was the second part of the wish that she hadn't said out loud. She wished deep within her heart that she and Robin could have a lasting bond. A stronger bond than Robin's and Raven's.

On Tamaran, the way to have a powerful bond with a man was to have his child.

Robin hadn't made love to her last night, he made love to Raven.

And that meant…

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note:**

Should I continue? I would really like some reviewers to tell me. –smiles-

**Suggestions for Rob/Rae stories**: Trying to Do the Right Thing, by Finalitylife. Awesome story!!!

All Alena-chan's stories and sekai no yakusoku's stories.

All RaeRikkuStrong's stories.

Wonderful creations of work by talented authors. –grins-

Expect a chapter for my other story real soon.

Laterz

**A C.J. Production © **

**In association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. **


End file.
